This disclosure relates generally pumps. More particularly, this disclosure relates to lubricated throat seals for lubricant pumps.
Lubricant pumps typically utilize a reciprocating piston to drive a lubricant, such as grease or oil, downstream to lubricant injectors. The piston reciprocates through various seals during operation. Some seals experience a pressure differential, such that a first side of the seal is subjected to the high pressures generated during pumping and the second side experiences relatively low pressures compared to the first side. The low-pressure side of the seal is not exposed to any of the pumped lubricant, and as such, friction builds between the piston and the low-pressure side of the seal. The friction causes the seal to experience increased heat and wear.